GIFT: The Right One
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: Cana had foretold Erza that she will encounter her fateful one. And Erza was in too it, she went to a book store and meet someone. some Oc


**The Right One**

* * *

**Before you read it, I would like to tell you that if there might be some wrong spellings and grammar in the stories, let me apologies because English is not my native language. I'm an ilokana…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cana has worked her magic again. She began to mingle to her guild mates and telling them some weird forecasting events that will happen to them. She'd been telling fortunes to her guild mates and that includes about love life. She said to every girl but except for Lucy that they would meet up their fateful encounter today. She'd already fooled Lucy, so fooling her once more might never be work.

But one thing for sure she had fooled Erza and makes her believes that today is the day of her fateful encounter. She never thought that Erza would be such a gullible person, who knew about it? A girl that had no experience about love at all, she never did. She was too naive to these kinds of matter.

Cana and Erza were sitting at the barstool where their usual spot is, as the two mages were talking, Lucy slowly approaches them and joined their conversation.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asked Lucy smiling innocently

"We're just talking about MEN Lucy" Cana smirks

"Cana here, said that I will meet my destined person or my fateful one, today" said Erza while sipping her milk shake

"We're talking about MEN Lucy! Our DESTINED MAN" Cana was still smirking at Lucy. Cana was trying to hit Lucy with the fact that Lucy had never dated anyone before.

"I—is that so" Lucy stutter, and sweat drop. She knew that Cana was trying to hit her in some ways, therefore Lucy tried to stay silent so she can't bring in, at their conversation but.

"So Lucy, have you met your destined person or your fateful one to be exactly?" asked Erza taking a bite to her cheesecake.

Lucy smiled and answered "My fateful encounter? I've already met him" she turned around and looks at Natsu who is fighting with Gajeel and Gray somehow.

The two mages look at each other then look at Lucy who is smiling Natsu. She hadn't notice herself that she began staring at Natsu with a warming smile.

"Why are you looking at Natsu?" asked Cana raising one eyebrow

"Perhaps the person that you are speaking of as '_fateful one_' is Natsu?" asked Erza wary

"Wha—what?! what are you talking about Erza" stumbled Lucy, she was slightly blushing

"Well, for no reason you look him as you mentioned your fateful one" explained Erza

"And you look him as you were in love at him" teased Cana then smirk

"No—Well, I mean, I'm not still sure if he is?" Lucy said and knitted her eyebrows together

"So, after all Natsu is your fated one, how nice Lucy!" teased Cana

"Lucy" said Erza seriously, then look at Lucy intently "you're blushing"

"I'm not" Lucy pouts, she was still blushing

Then suddenly Natsu approach in and join their conversation, without knowing what is really happening.

"Oi, Natsu look at Lucy, isn't she cute when blushing?" asked Cana who was obviously up to something unpleasant

"Yeah, she's cute" Natsu said nonchalantly, while staring at Lucy. Lucy here got more flustered because what just Natsu said, she glances at him and found out that he was staring at her. Now Lucy is blushing furiously.

"I'm going home" Lucy uttered, she jump off at her stool and didn't even look back.

"Wait Lucy!" called out Erza "I'm coming with you"

"What's wrong with Lucy?" asked Natsu to Cana

"Dunno!" she simply replied

* * *

**Book Store**

"Erza, I'll just check that section, just take your time to find that book"

"Okay, I'll be here Lucy"

"Fateful Encounter" muttered Erza she found the book that she was searching for. She was looking at the same book as Lucy when Cana mentioned about fateful encounter to her. She was in a deep thought that she didn't notice that there was a strange guy standing besides her looking for books also

"Fateful Encounter huh?" said the strange guy while looking for a book. Erza look him seriously, she never saw this guy before. "I'm sorry for being rude, by the way I'm Jhaztyce Wynne" he bowed like a gentlemen.

"Erza Sc" Erza was hesitant "Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail Mage" she said calmly, staring at the guy nonchalantly

"Fairy Tail mage? So you're a wizard that explains a lot" he smiled charmingly. The guy was only few inches tall at Erza well like Jellal's height maybe, has azure eyes with scarlet hair like Erza.

"What do you mean?" asked Erza curiously

"You're brave and beautiful woman" Erza was fluttered and blush at the Jhaztyce compliment..

"Thanks!"

"So you're from this City right?"

"Yeah"

"If you're okay with it, could you show me around the city?"

"uhm I don't know if I can do that?"

"Erza have you found the book?" asked Lucy who appeared sudden behind. "oh I'm sorry did I interrupt you guys?" asked Lucy and began to smile like Cheshire cat

"No not at all" Jhaztyce replied and smiled charmingly

"Oh, so you're Erza's Friend?" asked Lucy, she was still looking so suspicious

"No, we just met minutes ago"

"Oh by the way, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said offering a handshake.

"Jhaztyce Wynne, at your service" he bowed and kisses Lucy's hand, he then turned around to face Erza

"So Miss Scarlet, are you free?" he asked

"Well…" she looked at Lucy behind Jhaztyce who is signaling 'Yes' in her hands "Sure!" she simply answered [XD]

"Are you coming along Miss Heartfilia?"

"I think I'll pass, I also need to meet a friend later, so maybe you guys should go" Lucy reason out, smirk

"A friend? Or boyfriend?" he then looked at the door that suddenly opens, there was Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu!" uttered Lucy in surprise "how did you know that he was coming?" asked Lucy in bewilderment

"Talent maybe!" he said smiling sweetly

"Lucy!" exclaimed Happy and flew over at Lucy

"We've been looking over for you!" whined Natsu, frown

"Yeah, we've search every corners of your apartment" added Happy

"Sorry Erza, I can't really come"

"Lucy! Come on" called out Natsu who was already out of the shop.

OOOOOOO

"So?"

"Well, I guess I can show you around" smiled Erza

* * *

**Guild**

"Lucy, who was that guy before?" asked Natsu nonchalantly

"He's a" Lucy think for a second "maybe a tourist?" she said unsurely

"Guys, have you seen Erza?"asked the blue haired mage

"Yeah, she was in the book store awhile" replied Lucy, smile

"I need to tell her something important"

"She's with someone" added Natsu, who was eating bread away

"Somebody?"

"Yeah, his name was Jhaztyce Wynne" Lucy said casually

"Is that so, I'll just wait for her then" He said and left the two mages

* * *

Erza showed every beautiful spot around Magnolia, the church, the park, the beaches, and many more. Both enjoy the little time they had, they were tired but it was all worth seeing those splendid sights

After their a little tour around, Jhaztyce invited Erza to a dinner, they went to a ship, were there were lots of girls went by. Little did she know, something was going wrong inside.

OOOOOOO

"It's getting late, and she is not returning yet? Did something happen to her?" Jellal uttered as he walks back and forth at the same place. He was anxiously waiting for Erza for 11 hours straight

"Dude you're worrying too much, we're talking about Erza here right?, everybody knows that Erza is a monster" Gray teased

"Yeah, but she's still a girl, you know" replied Jellal

"If you're really worried about her, then why don't you go look for her" suggest Mira, who was shining some glasses

It was totally dark when Jellal began to search for Erza; he went to check every possible place they might go, every dark ally's that might possible to hide on. He'd search every sides and corners of the city, but still no sign of her.

Until something catches his attention, he spotted a ship that were about to set sail, he sense an odd aura around the ship, and he also he felt the urge to check that ship, maybe Erza was there.

Without further ado, Jellal went board. To his surprise he found out that the ship was owned by a dark guild, and they seem doing some scheme inside of it.

He was about to search the whole ship when suddenly a red scarlet haired man appeared before him. The man began to talk to him.

"Hey, there I never saw you before, are you new member?" asked the scarlet haired man.

"No, I'm just" Jellal was cut off

"So you're a customer?"

"A customer?" Jellal thought

"By the way, I'm the captain of the ship Jhaztyce Wynne"

"Seigrain"

"Welcome Sir, would you like see our new recruiter sir?" Jhaztyce asked "She's young, beautiful and fresh indeed" he then smirk "and she's also a member of the famous guild FAIRY TAIL"

Upon hearing the Fairy Tail, Jellal knew who could might this be, At once he decided to take a look at the said new recruiter, on the way Jhaztyce began to ramble things about her.

"I never thought that this beautiful girl would fall into my hands easily, I thought Fairy Tail mages are smart and tactful, but it seems it was all bluff" He said, and began to laugh like a menace. "Here were are sir, perhaps she's still sleeping because the potion I gave her was to powerful, it could take an hour when she will wake up" and with that Jhaztyce left

When Jellal entered the room, he saw Erza on the bed lying unconsciously; her hands were tied with a rope that nullifies magic.

Jellal went to her place and held her in his arms, he never imagine that Erza would be in this kind of situation. She was too brutal, to brave, too smart then why would she fall in this situation.

"Erza, Erza" he whispers as he embraces her tightly.

"Hmm" she grumbled

"Erza!" he uttered as he pulled back from the embrace

"Je—llal" she murmured, Erza seems a little bit weak

"Are you okay?" he asked intently

"I'm fine, but where are we and where is Jhaztyce" she asked weakly blinking her eyes.

"I'll fill you up later, but by now we need to escape here" he said

**OOOO**

"Jaztyce-sama, why did you bring a woman along?"

"I have my reasons Jinda, as for now prepare for a battle" Jhaztyce said, sitting in his office with legs cross

"Battle?" asked the rave haired man, Jinda

**OOOO**

Jellal and Erza was about to escape when suddenly, a man suddenly appeared before them.

"Hey!" shout out the man "What are you doing?"

"Tss, They found us" uttered Jellal, he was carrying Erza who was sleeping at his back, to get some rest

"I won't let you, get away" shout out the man and attack Jellal

Jellal dodge it easily, and counter attack the man at once, the man was weak so he was easily knock down.

"It seems our guest, wants to take the woman for himself only" said the rave haired man.

"Erza, no" Jellal smiled "this woman is mine at first place" as the more man surround them

"Really?" suddenly Jhaztyce appeared "If I'm not mistaken that woman belongs to no one, she also said to me that the guy she likes, likes another. And If I can recall she was, looking, NO that not the right word, she was waiting for right one to come" he said calmly.

"You're talking nonsense" Jellal eyed Jhaztyce

"I wouldn't allow you to lay your fingers on her again" Jellal spoke again

"Let see about that!" Jhaztyce said and turned around. A few seconds later, Erza was in his arms already. "How about that, she's even in my arms" he said it cynically

"What the.."Erza was no longer lying at his back "How did…Don't touch her!" he groan in annoyance

"Hmm" he chuckled, and left Jellal surrounded by his men.

After Jhaztyce left, Jellal immediately beat the crap out of them and went straight to the deck to meet up Jhaztyce.

"Give back Erza" he growl, clench his fist

He was ready to attack Jhaztyce when all of a sudden he throw Erza at the water, Jellal didn't stop and just proceed on to attack Jhaztyce. Instantly Jhaztyce was sent away, he didn't even try to stand up or to fight.

* * *

Both of them were wet and weak, especially Jellal who had fought.

"So, what exactly happened to you how did you end up in that place?" asked Jellal, who was carrying Erza in a piggyback ride.

"all I can remember was, I was having dinner with Jhaztyce and after that everything went black" she said, as she grasp her head because of pain.

"Actually, the Jhaztyce guy that you've mentioned he's a member of a dark guild"

"hmm" she gave a weak chuckle "I—he never look like one to me, and he also said"

"Erza?" he looked her, she was already sleeping "he must be really tired"

OOOOO

"What happened?" asked Mira tensely "you should put her at the infirmary room, I'll just call for Wendy"

"Right away"

**Infirmary**

Erza was resting at the infirmary along with Jellal who was sitting beside her, holding her hands. Watching her sleeping so helplessly

"I promise, I would not allow this to happen again Erza, I promise I will always be your side, I swear to protect you, and even my life would be the cost" he said as he kissed her hand. He stayed her side the whole time and never left her

OOOO

"He's so sweet" uttered Erza

"I bet he's the fateful one that Cana was talking about"

"What do you mean Lucy?"

"Well, actually this morning before everything set place, Cana foretold that today would be the day of her Fateful encounter"

"oh, is that so?, then who's your fateful person Lucy? is it Natsu" Mira chuckle

"Oh, Mira-san, don't be ridiculous" Lucy was slightly blushing. They were hiding behind the door peeking the two mages at the room.

**OOOO**

"Jhaztyce-sama are you okay?" Asked Jinda

"I'm fine, that attack wouldn't hurt me"

"why didn't you fight back then?"

"Reasons" he smiled and looked up at the starry sky

* * *

**Special mention: Happy Birthday to Jaztyce Krislyn Leina Viola! **

**SANA MAGING MASAYA KA NA….ahahahaha **

**Log out!**

**Please Review**


End file.
